Runaway
by NarutoHinataFan
Summary: 10 year olds Hinata and Naruto run away and do not return for another 2 years. Within those two years they will meet strong oppents, but add in two Sanin who are stronger..well something is always bound to happen. RUN AND RETURN REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello my beautiful readers! This is the official Rewrite of Run and Return! Hope you like it! I don't know if it's better then the previous one but...I'll keep writing it anyways_**.

* * *

"Get up, and try again"

A little girl no older than 10 rose to her feet. The soles of her feet were red from continuous movement. She got into the a crouched position, and put one arm forward and the other back. Her palms were red from slapping the opponent's skin so many times albeit uselessly. The opponent was just 5 years younger than the other, but quickly overpowered the older girl with fierceness.

"Hanabi, wonderful job. You may leave, Hinata, we leave for the Hokage tower now. Be ready in 10." Hiashi Told his eldest. Hinata sadly nodded her head knowing the reason they were heading to the Hokage tower.

Hinata slipped on her shoes and walked to the front door whilst looking down at her shoes, she unknowingly bumped into Hanabi. She glared at her, "Watch where your going, or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"I-I'm sorry H-Hanabi. Excuse m-me." Hinata stuttered. It was a habit she had when shy. Hanabi humphed and shoved Hinata before walking away. Hinata watched her retreating form before heading outside to see her father impatiently waiting. He looked at her disappointedly and walked while signaling Hinata to follow.

She walked pass a glaring Neji who sneered when she walked by and mumbled loser before Bowing to Hiashi and walking inside.

While they walked to the Tower, Villagers were looking their way and nodded at them. Hiashi kept walking and paid them no mind while Hinata nodded happily at them. Her father tugged her in the direction of the Hokage tower, she clumsily followed.

"Hyuga-sama, hello, The Hokage will see you now." The secretary said waving her hand in said direction.

Hiashi walked passed her without saying a word and dragged Hinata by her arm. The secretary looked at the male and mumbled feint words, "Arrogant Hyuga Bastards". Hinata was unsure if her father heard or not

but if he did, he sure didn't pay any attention to her.

Hiashi knocked softly once and heard a come in reply.

"Hello Hiashi how—"

"I want to disown Hinata, Now" Hiashi said in a disappointed voice.

"Now Hiashi, may I ask why?" Sarutobi asked frowning.

"She's weak, her sister recently turned 5 years old, yet Hinata is unable to defeat her. She cannot be a heiress to the clan if she is can't to defeat such a small opponent. I don't see why she needs to be in the Hyuga clan if she is so weak. She isn't even fit to be in the Branch." Hiashi's voice held disgust as he looked down at his sitting daughter.

Sarutobi sighed, this would be a lot of paperwork, plus he was feeling sorry for the young Hyuga.

"Hiashi do you know what you are doing? Your giving your daughter to the village. Therefore under no circumstances can you claim Hinata"

"I know exactly what I am doing" He could hear Hinata sniffling as he spoke. Sarutobi brung out some papers and Hiashi signed them as quickly as he could.

Hiashi turned and caught sight of his daughter sobbing with tears like waterfalls flowing down her face.

"You were a disgrace to the Hyuga clan!" His face shadowed and he moved to strike Hinata with an open palm but before he could do so a kunai flew pass his neck and a hand held his arm. It was an ANBU.

"Hiashi Hyuga I will have you thrown in prison if you dare to hurt this young lady before me ever again. She is no longer your daughter, you have already signed those papers. She is property of the Hidden Leaf Village and therefore a villager. You are dismissed" With the wave of a hand, a fuming Hiashi left. Hinata sat there quietly while sniffing and wiping her nose. Her eyes were bloodshot and Hiruzen couldn't help but look at her with pity.

"Now Hinata, do you wish to stay in the academy?" Hinata nodded her head slowly, "Y-yes Hokage-sama"

"I will provide you with an apartment and money that will last you until you are a capable genin. Let's see...Ah here you are,Your apartment will be right next door to Naruto Uzumaki on his left" At that name Hinata's head shot up and a small smile began to form on her cracked lips. She bowed lowly and thanked the Hokage before heading to the apartment.

"I swear I already passed Hokage age limit" Hiruzen mumbled.

She reached the top floor in a matter of seconds and looked. She seen a door that read Naruto Uzumaki and she looked at her door before proceeding in. Her eyes started searching and she seen couch and a small love seat in a small living room painted a peach color. The kitchen was pretty nice too. She walked to her room and found a bed frame with no mattress.

'Hmm, so much for sleeping comfortably' Hinata thought.

It was then that she heard pounding on the wall that made her shriek in fear. She looked at the wall and could hear feint words of cursing and ow. She giggled knowing it was Naruto. But then she began to grow concerned and rushed to the door and before she knew it she was standing in front of Naruto's apartment door. She knocked hesitantly.

"W-who is it!"

"I-It's H-Hinata" She replied and she heard an oh and heard feet tapping against the floor.

Unlock

Unlock

Unlock

Unlock

Unlock

Her eyes widened.

'So many locks!'

The door opened to reveal a grinning blonde clad in a black T-shirt and blue ninja pants. He ushered her in, Naruto's house was empty with nothing but 2 couches and and open cabinets that seemed to be a little to empty. He also had a packed suitcase and she immediately frowned at this but said nothing.

"So how can I help ya Hinata?!" Naruto asked. He sat down and patted the seat next to him. Hinata smiled.

"I-I came by to s-say hi to y-you. I just m-moved in next door" She stuttered. Naruto frowned, "Aren't you a Hyuga? Why aren't you there in the compound?"

Tears began to weld up in Hinata's eyes as she fell forward. She fell into the soft chest of Naruto as she sobbed. "M-my my father, he d-disowned m-me! He called me worthless!" She cried. Naruto held her while blushing. He didn't know what to do. This was his first time holding a girl. He looked at his suitcase and It was then that he got an idea, a wonderful at that.

"Umm, it's g-gonna be okay Hinata. If it helps, I don't think your worthless. I think you're awesome, Dattebayo!" He laughed and smiled. Hinata giggled but stopped when Naruto's face became serious.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Runaway with me"

.

.

.

"Neh?" She fainted.

* * *

Thanks for reading! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**_Since school is next week Monday I'll post this chapter today and the next after school Friday._**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see blue ones staring into her lavender orbs. She rubbed her eyes to adjust to the light. She sat up and noticed she was on a bed, Naruto's bed. She looked at his worried face.

"Are you okay? I thought you were gonna die on me" Naruto grinned.

"I'm-I'm okay, thank you" She blushed and moved to get up from the bed at the same time Naruto stood up.

"So um, about what I asked..will y-you come with me?" Naruto asked looking off to the side. Hinata looked down at her toes and thought long and hard.

"A-ano, when do you leave?" She asked. Naruto beamed and grabbed both of her hands.

"I planned on leaving tomorrow. Your the only person I told so please don't tell anyone else." Naruto smiled.

"Do you think that maybe I could think about this for the day and give you my answer tomorrow. This is all just so new to me after what happened with my father.." Hinata said looking down. Naruto's smile faltered but he put up a fake grin instead.

"Of course! So I'll see you tomorrow Friday after the academy?" He asked looking into her lavender orbs. She nodded her head as Naruto let go of her hands and led her to the door. She smiled at him before leaving to her own room.

.

.

As she searched her pocket for her keys and Hinata, even though 10 years old felt that she needed a shower. She still had on the ankle length navy shinobi pants and navy blue shirt with mesh. She unlocked the door and stepped into her room. She needed clothes, and knowing her father he probably dumped her clothes into the trash.

She slumped into her seat just as a knocked sounded at her door. She stood up from the chair and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Who is i-it?" Hinata asked. She stood on the tips of her toes but couldn't see through the peephole, she was too short.

"It's Kurenai, Hinata!" Kurenai said her voice laced with worry.

Hinata quickly opened the door and Kurenai came in with 3 backpacks. She looked at Hinata worriedly.

"Are you okay? I heard something happened! I also managed to scavenge some of your stuff from the pile outside the Hyuga compound" Hinata cast her head down for the 3rd time today and moved out of the way to make room for Kurenai to enter. Kurenai placed the bags by the love seat and sat down.

"Hinata what happened?" Kurenai asked, her brows furrowed. Hinata looked Kurenai in the eyes and sat next to her. She filled her in on what happened and by the end of the story Kurenai couldn't help but be angry. She hated Hiashi for what he did to Hinata, He deserved a good beating from herself. Putting aside her own feelings she looked back at Hinata, "Hinata, how do you feel about all this?" She asked.

"I f-feel okay I-I guess. I'll be a-alright" Hinata answered. Kurenai hugged her and stood up while nodded her head.

"Alright Hinata, I'll be going now, I have a meeting to attend. If anything happens be sure to tell me ASAP, okay?" Kurenai patted the young girls head.

"I w-will Kurenai!" Hinata closed and locked her door, she looked into the suitcases and found clean underwear, a lavender t-shirt and knee length black pants. She headed straight for the shower.

.

.

She sat on her couch and began to think of the consequences if she left the village. Kurenai would be devastated, the Hokage would send ninja after them and what if they died on the journey? She shook her head and stopped thinking about the bad and start with the good. She would have Naruto all to herself and she could possibly meet new people who could become allies.

Hinata glanced at the clock, 7:10 pm. She moved in here around 3:30, how long was she out? Maybe 2 hours? She sighed. Maybe she and Naruto could talk? That would be nice since she had no friends.

'Yes! I have many questions to ask him' She pumped her fist in the air and giggled to herself. Since no one was around to scrutinize her she felt free.

She walked to the door and left to Naruto's room. She once again hesitantly knocked.

Knock

Knock

"I-it's me..again"

After many unlocking noises Naruto's face showed and he smiled and let her in.

"Did you decide that quickly?" He grinned happily. She shook her head much to Naruto's dismay.

"I came t-to ask a q-question" She said twiddling her fingers. She looked at him with determined eyes.

"Why do the villagers hate you so much and why is your chakra red in your belly?" She asked not stuttering once. Naruto's eyes widened before he looked away.

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry I can't answer your questions..Hinata-chan" Her own eyes widened when she heard a chan at the end of her name.

"N-no I'm so sorry f-for asking, it's my own fault" She stood up and bowed.

"It's ok! You just wanted to know so it's okay" Naruto said ushering her up to her feet. Naruto blushed at the sight of a bowing girl. Although he was in fact 10 years old, he was still a boy and he had no female friends.

"So um w-what do you wanna talk about?" Naruto shyly asked. Hinata herself blushed and replied, "I just w-wanted know a-anything about y-you since w-we might l-l-leave together" She silently cursed herself for stuttering.

"Oh that's it?! Well my names Naruto Uzumaki—you already knew that—I like Ramen, Ichiraku, Old man Hokage, you and Iruka-sensei! I don't like the orphanage people cause they kicked me out and people who don't acknowledge me. My hobby is training and eating Ramen. How about you Hinata?" Naruto curiously asked.

Hinata giggled at Naruto and proceeded to talk, "I-I'm Hinata Hyuga, I like cinnamon rolls, flower pressing, You and Kurenai. I don't like people who don't acknowledge me and I also don't like rude and mean people. My hobby is training and Flower pressing." Hinata smiled. Naruto grinned, he put his hand out and Hinata happily took it.

"This makes us best friends since your my first friend! Dattebayo!"

Hinata giggled and nodded her head.

"Can we walk together to the academy?!" Naruto asked with happy grin. Hinata replied with a yes and waved bye to the happy blonde.

.

.

Naruto yawned and sat up from his spot on his bed. He looked at the clocked that now read 7:30am. The academy starts 8:00! He only had 30 minutes to get ready! He hurried to the shower and quickly got dressed in black shorts and a black shirt with a red swirl on it's back. He slipped on his shoes and goggles and looked at the time, 7:50. He rushed out the door and looked to his side to see Hinata walk out the same time as him in a large jacket and shinobi pants.

"You ready?" He asked. Hinata nodded her head. Naruto smiled and took her hand before running down the flight of stairs. The whole way down they not once let go of each others hands.

"Come on hurry! We only got 10 minutes!" He said as they rushed through the crowd of talking people.

"Hey! Watch it ya brats!" A man yelled after them. Naruto turned around and stuck his tongue out.

"Kiss my ass old man!" He laughed and began to run faster with Hinata in tow. She gave a full blown laugh and hurried to run next to Naruto.

 **~In Sunagakure~**

A boy of 9 years old with red hair sat on an old swing and gently swung his little legs. He looked down and saw a red ball roll up in front of him, he jumped down from the swing and picked it up happily. He turned and saw a boy with brown hair waving at him.

"Hey! Pass it back–ahh it's the demon!" The boy and his friends turned around and ran away.

"W-wait your ball!"

"Keep it freak!" A girl that looked slightly older than him yelled at him. He lowered his head and dropped the ball. Why did everyone treat him so bad? He never did anything. He sat back on the swing and began to silently sob.

Poor little Gaara.

.

.

It was 7:57 when Naruto and Hinata made it to the class, luckily Iruka wasn't there yet so it was loud in the class.

"Move it Pig! I'm sitting by Sasuke-kun!" A pink haired girl yelled. She pushed a platinum blonde haired girl but she got pushed back as well.

"No way billboard brow! I'm sitting by Sasuke-kun!" The blonde yelled back.

Naruto and Hinata looked between the two then back at each other. They laughed and headed to take a seat, Naruto sat next to her and began to talk while Hinata listened intently. Unknown to them, Sasuke had been watching them since they stepped in holding hands. He frowned at them before staring straight ahead.

By the time it was 8:10, Iruka stepped in and Sakura sat next to her Sasuke-kun, while Ino sat next to Chouji, behind Sasuke.

"Ok, roll call!...Uchiha Sasuke (here), Uzumaki Naruto!..Naruto!" Iruka walked toward him and caught sight of the snoring blonde.

'So fast!' Hinata thought while looking at Naruto.

Iruka slapped a stack of papers on Naruto's head and the blonde immediately sat up.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here!" He yelled. The whole class laughed while Iruka looked upset. Hands on his hips he sighed, "Go to bed early next time Naruto" He resumed his roll call and began to teach his class afterward.

"Okay guys today is a quiz!" Iruka grinned evilly at the moaning students.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class Naruto and Hinata were the last to leave.

"Naruto come here" Iruka called. Sasuke walked by and smirked, "Idiot" Naruto was about to retort but Hinata shook her head no.

"Yes Iruka-sensei?" Naruto hopped on Iruka's desk, Iruka—already used to it—payed him no attention.

"You constantly sleep in my class, your grades are low and—wait a minute are you having 'those' nightmares again?" Iruka worriedly asked. Naruto covered his mouth and shushed him, whilst moving his head to the side indicating that he hadn't wanted Hinata to know. Iruka nodded and Naruto replied with a silent yes, He hopped down the desk.

"I'll be leaving now" Naruto said and grabbed Hinata's hand before he rushed out.

Iruka smiled at the 2 but then frowned, he'd have to tell the Hokage about Naruto's constant nightmares. He stood up from his seat and walked out the door.

.

.

When Naruto and Hinata made it home it was 2:35.

"So about my offer...?" Naruto asked warily. Hinata blushed and nodded her head fast.

"I-I accept!" She yelled before rushing in her apartment door and closing it shut. Naruto stood there stunned. He never thought she would even consider going with him on this trip. He jumped up in the air yelling.

"Yatta!" He rushed in his door and slammed it shut. He was very excited about leaving the village with her, he frowned a little and thought,

'She's a girl so I have to protect her with my life! And then my Hygiene needs to be taken care of!' Naruto nodded his head affirmatively. He looking in his cupboards and packed a few Ramen noodles in his bag. He ate the last one and decided that he was going to Ichiraku ramen later on. He needed to rest first.

Next door Hinata was having a similar problem. Since she was gonna be around him she would have to worry about many things, like the fact that he is a boy. She blushed and began to pace back and forth. She sat on her couch and picked up the backpack laying near her love seat. She began to stuff it with clothes and other necessities. When she was done, she glanced at the clock. It was still early so Hinata decided she'd take a nap. On her mind was the fact that she would be leaving with her long time crush.

She fell asleep with that thought.


End file.
